


Atavan Halen

by twinkhyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Attempt at Humor, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, LIKE ITS THERE, M/M, Sexual Tension, Truth or Dare, chris has a crush on hyunjin, hyunchan nation rise bitch, hyunjin just wants the D, idk how to tag, later develops feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkhyunjin/pseuds/twinkhyunjin
Summary: All they wanted to do was play a simple game of truth or dare, but shit goes down when Minho dares Chan and Hyunjin to play 7 minutes of Heaven.





	Atavan Halen

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Nat!! love u nat !! 
> 
>  
> 
> also the title is from Fall Out Boy’s song 7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen) don’t judge me

All they wanted to do was play a game of truth or dare, but here was chan, now locked in the closet with his crush hyunjin, unable to leave for seven minutes. 

Earlier, his group of friends suggested they play truth or dare. didn’t seem too bad of an idea. Hyunjin plopped down next to chan on the floor, resting his head on his shoulder, yawning. “God, he’s so cute.” chan thought to himself, resting a reassuring hand on hyunjin’s thigh, rubbing it. See, chan has had a crush on hyunjin ever since he first saw him. the definition of perfection, or at least to chan since when revealing his crush to minho, the boy scoffed saying they have different tastes. 

After 20 minutes of mindless playing asking dumb questions and making each other do dumbass dares, it was chan’s turn once again. A light seeming to go off in minho’s head, turning to chan with a mischievous grin. 

“Chan, truth or dare?” Minho asked firmly.

“Uh, dare.” 

“I dare you to go in the closet and play 7 minutes in heaven with Hyunjin.” Minho said giggling. some of the other boys laugh along. 

“eh? why me?” Hyunjin asked, genuinely curious. 

“because you’re next after chan and you’ve been picking dare this whole time so..” Minho trails off, gesturing to his hand to get a move on.

Chan and hyunjin both shrug, chan getting up first and helping hyunjin up by offering a hand. 

“ooo what a gentleman” Changbin sneers.

“maybe he’s hoping to get lucky with hyunjinnie~” Felix adds.

They both walk into the closet closing the door. Chan pulling out his phone and using the light from the screen to see better. They both stand awkwardly for a moment, looking at their feet. 

Now chan was in a closet with his crush. he’s definitely not panicking, and he definitely did not start to panic more when he felt hyunjin’s hands reach and clutch his shirt. definitely did not start to feel his heart thump when hyunjin took a step closer. 

“So...i’m gonna kiss you now.” Hyunjin whispers, barely audible.   
And before chan could even register what hyunjin just said, a pair of lips were on his. he silently freaks out mentally for a second, but kisses back, stepping forward pushing hyunjin back against a wall, putting his phone back into his pocket. Chan being determined to make hyunjin feel like he’s in heaven. Chan grips hyunjin’s waist pulling him closer, hyunjin groaning lowly and wrapping his arms around chan’s neck, threading his fingers through his hair. They break for a moment to catch their breaths, chan kissing down hyunjin’s jawline down to his neck revealing breathy pants and a small moan from hyunjin. Yep, that definitely went straight to chan’s dick. Chan kissing back up Hyunjin’s neck to his lips. Hyunjin licks the bottom of his lip pleading for entry and chan allows, groaning when he feels hyunjin’s tongue on his own, hands now sliding down to hyunjin’s ass, letting out a loud whimper. Chan smirks internally at this, grabbing hyunjin’s ass again, squeezing and bring his hips forward to press against his own. They both groan at this Hyunjin rutting against chan’s crotch. Chan places his thigh in between hyunjin’s crotch, giving him more friction. They continue to kiss normally, too focused on getting off now. However, it was cut short when they head Jisung say times up and opens the door, screaming at the sight. 

“Oh my god they totally were kissing you were right minho!” jisung screeches. minho fucking cackling in the distance. 

“holy fuck, for real?” Felix asks, kind of shocked looking at chan and hyunjin and how they definitely both look like they just were necking. 

“holy shit. i’m not surprised though,” seungmin adds. 

“i’m glad i didn’t open the door like you all suggested me to.” Jeongin trying to make lighter of the situation. 

“what? you guys dared us to play seven minutes in heaven. what did you think was gonna happen?” Hyunjin denounces, unamused. 

this breaks chan a little, thinking that hyunjin just saw it as a game and that’s why he made the first move. Chan blushes and boldly says, “i don’t regret it though.” leaving the room quiet. Making Woojin break the silence.   
“Minho, why don’t you and jisung play seven minutes in heaven? I think it’s only fair.” 

everyone nods in agreement. leaving the rest of the group to forget about the game and conversing amongst themselves instead. Hyunjin was now sat across from chan, giving him bedroom eyes. Chan stared back, letting him know that he intends to finish what they started. 

Felix moves over to chan, sitting down next to him looking nervous.   
“Hyung can you do me a favor?” Felix whispers with shifty eyes.   
“sure lix, what can i do for you?” chan not even bothering to look at felix, his eyes never leaving hyunjin.   
“can you dare me to play seven minutes in heaven with changbin? please?” felix asks pleadingly.   
“okay sure. changbin’s not confrontational though, so you’re definitely gonna have to make the first move.” Chan points out.   
“yeah, yeah. that’s fine. i just want an excuse to kiss him. who made the first move between you and hyunjinnie?” felix asks whispering the last part into chan’s ear. chan leans over, “hyunjinnie. he just said, ‘i’m gonna kiss you now’ and kissed me before i could even respond verbally. you should try that approach.” he whispers, eyes going back to hyunjin. 

after the several minutes, woojin gets up and opens the closet door revealing a very pleased minho and a disheveled, shocked looking jisung. If minho had lipstick on, it would’ve surely been all over jisung. everyone bursts out into laughter asking jisung if he’s okay. he shyly nods and sits back down, minho joining him and wrapping his arm around him. If minho hadn’t claimed jisung before, he definitely did now. 

Minho has had a crush on jisung since that time he helped him with his rap on the survival show, not admitting it but definitely making it known that jisung was his only. sending death glares at whoever tries to put their hands on his jisung. everyone kind of knew this, but it was definitely obvious and definitely clear now. 

Soon it was felix and changbin’s turn, them both getting up and leaving for the closet. The minutes pass and they both come back, felix having a bright smile on his face and changbin looking pleased. 

Later they all go to bed, but hyunjin asks chan to stay behind. He does, and hyunjin grabs his hand leading them back to the closet. 

“Let’s finish what we started.” Hyunjin whispers lowly into chan’s ear.   
Hyunjin wasted no time, quickly kissing chan before going on his knees, tugging at chan’s belt. meanwhile, chan is pulling out his phone leaving the flashlight on and putting his phone on the floor, wanting to see hyunjin’s pretty face. 

Hyunjin pulls out chan’s already half hard dick and tugs at it, getting it to full hardness by jerking him off. Chris groaning, running his hand through hyunjin’s soft locks of hair. Hyunjin takes this as a sign to get busy, mouthing at chan’s dick, starting at the base kissing his way up to the tip, wrapping his tongue around it, running his tongue through the slit causing chan’s grip to get tighter on hyunjin’s hair. hyunjin putting it slowly into his mouth and works his mouth down to the base relaxing his jaw because chan was a lot bigger than he thought. hyunjin bobs his head, moving his own hand to pull out his own dick, jerking off himself. Chan being very glad he turned on his flashlight to behold this mesmerizing sight. Chan tugs hyunjin’s head to go further hyunjin moaning around his dick, causing chan’s hips to twitch almost making him to thrust into hyunjin’s mouth. hyunjin pulls off, “please fuck my face, chan.” chan growling and taking both hands to grab hyunjin’s head, pulling it back onto his cock, nose touching his pubes. Chan started to thrust groaning, tilting his head back. When he looks down he sees hyunjin in utter bliss fastly fisting his hand causing chan to speed up.   
“i’m gonna cum down your throat, baby.” hyunjin nods at this. soon, cum shoots down his throat as chan’s hips still, hearing him pant heavily. when chan opens his eyes from his orgasm, he sees hyunjin’s hand covered in cum. hyunjin pulls off, swallowing chan’s cum. He giggles, wiping his hand on his pants and puts his dick back in, doing the same for chan. hyunjin pulls at chan’s collar and kisses him one last time. 

“thanks for playing another game of seven minutes in heaven with me chan~” hyunjin giggles and walks out. leaving chan confused until he picks up his phone to reveal that several minutes had just gone by. 

hyunjin was gonna be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it. it got kinda bad at the end but please forgive me it’s 3am for me. 
> 
> please leave a comment and kudos!   
> i will update my other valentine’s day fic soon TT i’m nervous bc it’s gonna be so long and i-
> 
> follow me on my other platforms!   
> ig: @angelichyunjin   
> twt: @angelichyunjinn


End file.
